


save tonight.

by perperff



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, newt(mentioned), thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perperff/pseuds/perperff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began in a night in the maze.</p><p>I didn’t know what I was thinking in that time. But somehow I knew that I made a right choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	save tonight.

It began in a night in the maze.

I didn’t know what I was thinking in that time. But somehow I knew that I made a right choice.

 

_“We can’t, it’s against the rules.” Newt said_

 

I didn’t care about the rules anymore. I didn’t want to see someone died without helping.

And maybe

Because I didn’t want to see Minho died.

 

 

When the door was closing, I went to the maze.

 

_No one has ever survived a night in the maze._

 

“What are ya doing here, Greenie?” Minho asked when he saw Thomas in The maze.

 

In that time I was just a Greenie of Gladers, and I supposed not to go to the maze. Who can go to the maze are the runners, only runners and Minho was the keeper of the runners.

 

“I don’t know I just don’t want to let your guys die here” I said.

 

There were I, Minho and unconscious Alby.

 

 

“congratulations, greenie. You’ve just killed yourself.” Minho said .

“naa , I believe we can survive a night in the maze.”

“Ya don’t even know what ya were talking about.”

“We can make it, I know.” I promised myself to go back to the glade, and bring minho back too.

 

 

That was the first time, Minho and I talked.

That began our Story.

Years Ago.

 

 

and of course , we made it. We survived a night in the maze!

 

I and Minho have spent time more and more together.

We’ve spent whole time together.

We’ve laughed together.

We’ve played together.

We’ve done everything together.

 

That’s why,

I thought about this whole thing ‘till now.

 

 

You know what? I’ve admired Minho all the time.

His biceps

His strength

His ability

His sense of Humor

And of course His smiles that make me feel comfortable and somehow safe.

 

 

 

Whenever I said that to newt, “Why didn’t you confess to minho ?” He said.

But I’ve not certainly known, if I like minho or not.

 

I’ve to figure it out; I knew that I’ve to.

But I didn’t know

 

Maybe I’ve been afraid to confess? Or I’ve not liked minho in that way (I meant, that way, that newt told me.)

 

Perhaps, I’ve just wanted to always be friend with minho.

 

But I realized that I couldn’t let minho go.

 

 

 

Hmm… Maybe I’ll figure out it again.

 

Because I felt so confused and couldn’t get minho out of my mind.

 

 

“Hey dude, what do you do right now?” That was voice from minho.

“Oh…  Ah…  Nothing, just figure something out.” I said.

“Hmm. Curiously, What do you think?”

“Don’t know” I said, but more like whispered

“Fine then, what have you listened ‘till now?” Minho said when he saw me with headphones in.

 

 

I forgot that I’ve listened music.

That’s all Because of you, Minho.

.. And you didn’t notice anything.

 

 

 

 _Go on and close the curtains_ __  
Cause all we need is candle light  
You and me and a bottle of wine  
Going to hold you tonight  
Well we know I’m going away  
And how I wish, I wish it weren’t so  
So take this wine and drink with me  
Let’s delay our misery

_Save tonight_  
 _And fight the break of dawn_  
 _Come tomorrow_  
 _Tomorrow I’ll be gone_

_Save tonight_  
 _And fight the break of dawn_  
 _Come tomorrow_  
 _Tomorrow I’ll be gone_

_There’s a log on the fire_  
 _And it burns like me for you_  
 _Tomorrow comes with one desire_  
 _To take me away it’s true_  
 _It ain’t easy to say goodbye_  
 _Darling please don’t start to cry_  
 _Cause girl you know I’ve got to go, oh_  
 _Lord I wish it wasn’t so_

_Save tonight_  
 _And fight the break of dawn_  
 _Come tomorrow_  
 _Tomorrow I’ll be gone_

  
“Hmm… This sounds pretty good one.” Minho said after he took a right headphone, and sat in left side of me.

I saw my IPod, and that song’s name is save  _tonight from Eagle Eye Cherry._

“That’s my favorite song.” I whispered, again.

“Well, this song somehow reminds me when we first knew, I mean, really knew each other.” Minho smiled.

“Yeah, think so.” That’s why; this song is my favorite, stupid shuck. I said inside.

“Anyway, good that we didn’t have to say goodbye to each other.

And listen to me shuck face, we’ll never ever say goodbye. Too, I’ll never go away.” Minho said.

 

 

I felt so good to hear that.

Then he looked into my eyes.

We were too close to each other.

I felt embarrassed.

I didn’t want it going that way, so I immediately asked Minho.

 

 

“Is that a promise?”

“Of course and will you promise me not to go away from me?”

“Certainly” I and Minho smiled to each other, and laughed.

 

 

I felt so happy that I wouldn’t want anything more.

More than Minho

And more than our memory, our story

Or whatever that I’ve done with Minho.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey bud, those shucks‘re going to party, wants join?” Minho said and helped me standing.

“Sure,why not?” I smiled back and followed minho.

 

 

 

Well, I thought I didn’t have to figure anything out anymore.

 

If I felt happy with this, it’d be fine.

I didn’t know if I liked minho that way.

All I knew that I was so happy when I was with minho.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You know what? You don’t have to figure out everything.

If you’re fine with that , that’s all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction that i've ever written. so hope you enjoy .


End file.
